


The Circle

by DevinCarnes



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M, leario - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinCarnes/pseuds/DevinCarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non inizia così. Non succede mai.</p><p>Traduzione italiana. Storia originale di ibuzoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Traduzione titolo: Vicino abbastanza per iniziare una guerra (tutto ciò che ho è sul pavimento)  
> Spero che apprezzate le mie traduzioni.  
> EDIT: L'autrice ha modificato il titolo della storia in un secondo momento. Traduzione titolo attuale: Il cerchio.

**o.**

Non inizia così. Le mani di Riario si chiudono a pugno sulla sua camicia, respiro e barba pungente sulle sue guance, il collo, il corpo premuto contro il suo, spingendolo all'indietro contro il muro, su, denti che graffiano sulla sua pelle. La bocca di Riario combacia contro la sua, ha il sapore di limone e acqua salata e del proprio di alcol e sigarette. Leo preme di rimando e cerca di ricordare tutto, cerca di imprimere l'immagine di Riario, santo Riario, nella sua mente prima che arrivi il mattino, ha bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa quando Riario se ne sarà andato.

 

_(ricorda, ricorda)_

 

Non inizia in quel modo. Non succede mai.

Inizia con solitudine e letti freddi, coperte fredde e una sensazione di vuoto, inizia con Leo che perde la testa, la mente brillante e fervente e una voce lo preme a fare cose che nessuno comprende. Inizia con uno sguardo e con messaggi di testo notturni e sospiri, ed è solo una questione di tempo prima che porti a qualcosa di più, porti ad un altro round di autodistruzione e piaceri violenti.

Inizia con Leonardo che cerca Riario, rimangono in silenzio e con sguardi che si soffermano troppo a lungo.

 

**i.**

Non finisce così.

La voce di Leo dibatte, morde, in difesa, sarcastica, affilata, parole lanciate violentemente a Riario, incapace di fermarsi, cercando di ferirlo ancora di più, sempre di più. Funziona, la profanazione, la blasfemia, e Leo cerca di proteggere i suoi occhi, affinché non gli permettano di vedere. La voce di Riario è ancora un sussurro anche se le sue parole tagliano sulla pelle di Leo dritte fino all'osso e Leo si sente come se stesse sanguinando, riesce a vedere il rosso che scorre sulle sue braccia e mani e petto. Non finisce con lo sbattere della porta e i passi di Riario che si dissolvono.

 

_(non fu versato sangue questa volta)_

 

Non finisce così, non succede mai.

  
Finisce con lenzuola fredde e telefoni silenziosi, con disordini alimentari e sfuriate. Finisce con l'evitarsi, dandosi la colpa a vicenda e cercare di ferirsi il più possibile. Finisce con Zoro e Nico che dicono a Leo che qualunque cosa stessero facendo deve cessare, deve dimenticarlo, deve concentrarsi sul suo lavoro, la sua vita, riprendere il controllo e andare avanti. Finisce con Lucrezia che ride in faccia a Riario, suo padre gli dice di lasciar pendere quel ragazzo, disprezzandolo, facendogli promettere che avrebbe fatto del suo meglio, _lascia quel ragazzo, eliminalo dalla tua mente, appartieni a Dio._  

Finisce con stanze vandalizzate, coperte distrutte e overdose e crisi di astinenza. Finisce in preghiere e confessioni e torture e flagellazioni.

 

Non finisce in quel modo.

 

  
Non finisce affatto.

 

  
Torna indietro e ricomincia di nuovo.


End file.
